disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Biancaneve e i sette nani
Biancaneve e i sette nani è un film d'animazione del 1937 prodotto da Walt Disney Productions e distribuito da RKO Radio Pictures. Basato sull'omonimo fiaba dei fratelli Grimm, è il primo classico Disney secondo il canone ufficiale. Nel 1989 è entrato nella Lista di film preservati nel National Film Registry nella Biblioteca del Congresso. Trama Biancaneve è una bellissima principessa orfana di entrambi i genitori. La sua malvagia matrigna, la Regina Grimilde, l'ha ridotta a una sguattera e l'ha vestita di stracci per paura che potesse superarla in bellezza. Quando un giorno il suo Specchio Magico gli rivela che la ragazza è più bella di lei, la Regina va su tutte le furie e cerca un modo per ucciderla. Nel frattempo Biancaneve, intenta a lavare l'entrata del castello (Io spero), incontra un giovane principe il quale, incantato dalla sua voce, le dedica una canzone (Non ho che un canto), ma lei scappa, imbarazzata dal misero vestito ma innamorandosi subito di lui, ricambiata. La Regina ordina al suo cacciatore di condurre Biancaneve nel bosco a cogliere fiori e di ucciderla. Come prova, le avrebbe portato il suo cuore in un cofanetto. L'indomani, però, il Cacciatore non riesce a compiere l'ordine ricevuto e incita la ragazza a scappare lontano dal regno. Poi, porta alla Regina il cuore di un cinghiale (un maiale in originale e un capretto nel primo doppiaggio italiano), facendole credere che sia quello di Biancaneve. La principessa, intimorita dalle ombre del bosco, sviene alla fine della traversata, ma per fortuna incontra tanti animali con cui stringe amicizia (Con un canto nel cuor) e che la portano a una casetta di legno. Biancaneve scopre presto che si tratta della casa di sette orfanelli, e decide di pulire, lavare e sistemare, aiutata dagli animali, sperando che in cambio i bambini la facciano rimanere (Impara a fischiettar). In realtà, il cottage appartiene a sette nanetti che lavorano in una miniera dove estraggono gemme e minerali preziosi. Intanto Biancaneve ha finito di riordinare e sale al piano di sopra, dove legge i nomi dei sette nani: Dotto, Brontolo, Gongolo, Pisolo, Mammolo, Eolo e Cucciolo. Poi, stremata, si addormenta. I nani tornano da una lunga giornata di lavoro (Ehi-Ho!) e, vedendo accese le luci e il camino fumare, capiscono che c'è qualcuno in casa. Al risveglio, Biancaneve gli racconta della Regina e della sua fuga e gli dice che può cucinare e badare alla casa se loro la ospitano. I nani decidono quindi di accogliere in casa la ragazza, che diventa come una mamma per loro, convincendoli a lavarsi le mani prima di mangiare (Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum / Canzone del bagno) e la sera si divertono suonando, cantando e ballando. (La tirolese dei nani / Canzone sciocca). Biancaneve racconta anche loro del giovane di cui si è innamorata (Il mio amore un dì verrà). Purtroppo, lo Specchio Magico rivela alla Regina che Biancaneve è ancora viva e che quello nel cofanetto è il cuore di un animale. La sovrana, allora, scende nel suo laboratorio magico e crea una pozione che la trasforma in una Strega, forgiando la Mela Avvelenata, capace di far cadere chi la mangia nel 'Sonno Mortale'. L'unico antidoto al sortilegio è a quanto sembra ricevere il 'Primo Bacio d'Amore', ma la Strega non considera questa possibilità: se la credessero morta, i nani la seppellirebbero. Fingendosi una mendicante, il giorno seguente quindi va a far visita alla fanciulla dopo che i nani sono andati a lavoro nella miniera e le porge la mela (dicendole che si tratta della 'Mela dei Desideri', capace di avverare i sogni). Dopo averne ingoiato un morso, però, Biancaneve cade a terra morta. Gli animali del bosco corrono ad avvisare i nani ed essi si precipitano alla casetta dove trovano Biancaneve priva di sensi e inseguono la Strega fino ad una rupe, mentre inizia a piovere. Poi, un fulmine colpisce la roccia su cui si trova la vecchia, facendola precipitare nel vuoto e morire. I nani organizzano il funerale di Biancaneve, ma non hanno il cuore di seppellirla e così la posano in una bara di oro e cristallo che espongono davanti alla loro casa. Passano i giorni e, dopo qualche tempo, arriva il Principe, colui che aveva incontrato Biancaneve quand'era serva della sua matrigna, in sella al suo cavallo bianco. Il Principe sottrae il coperchio della bara e bacia la principessa, inchinandosi tristemente per aver perso la sua amata. Come per magia, il bacio dona a Biancaneve la vita: risvegliandosi di colpo, la principessa viene accolta subito tra le braccia del Principe, che la conduce al suo castello mentre i sette nani e gli animali della foresta la salutano da lontano. Differenze dal materiale originale Con Biancaneve e i sette nani la Disney inaugura anche la tradizione d'ispirarsi alle favole per i suoi lungometraggi, ma in seguito anche a romanzi, novelle, opere teatrali, spesso con molti rimaneggiamenti allo scopo d'incontrare meglio i gusti del moderno pubblico e non incorrere nelle ire della censura. La favola dei fratelli Grimm in particolare differisce dal film in questi punti: *La Regina, una volta ricevuto quello che crede essere il cuore di Biancaneve, se ne nutre. Inoltre essa non chiede il cuore ma i polmoni e il fegato. *La Regina, prima di escogitare il trucco della mela avvelenata, fa due tentativi a vuoto spacciandosi per merciaia e servendosi di una stringa e di un pettine avvelenato. *Il Principe, di fronte alla bellezza della ragazza chiusa nella bara di cristallo, chiede ai nani di poterla portare via con sé. Portandola via uno dei suoi servitori inciampa, facendo uscire con l'urto dalla gola di Biancaneve il boccone avvelenato e quindi risvegliandola. *La Regina, invitata al matrimonio di Biancaneve ignorando l'identità della sposa, muore dopo essere stata costretta a calzare delle pantofole di ferro roventi e a ballarci. Cast Produzione La pazzia di Disney Walt Disney dovette combattere per riuscire a produrre il film. Sia suo fratello Roy Oliver sia sua moglie Lillian tentarono di dissuaderlo, e l'industria cinematografica di Hollywood canzonava il film definendolo "la pazzia di Disney" mentre era in produzione. Dovette anche ipotecare la sua casa per finanziare la produzione del film, che alla fine costò più di un milione e mezzo di dollari, una cifra astronomica per il 1937. Biancaneve e i sette nani, che ebbe bisogno di tre anni per essere prodotto, era il risultato finale del progetto di Walt Disney di migliorare la qualità della produzione del suo studio, e anche trovare una fonte di profitto oltre ai cortometraggi. Molte tecniche di animazione che più tardi diventarono standard furono sviluppate o migliorate per il film, compresa la possibilità di introdurre figure umane rappresentate in maniera realistica (con e senza l'aiuto del rotoscope), l'efficace animazione dei personaggi (prendendo personaggi tra loro simili, in questo caso i nani, e distinguendoli attraverso la loro recitazione col corpo e i movimenti), gli effetti raffinati per rappresentare pioggia, lampi, acqua, riflessi, scintille, magie, e altri oggetti e fenomeni, e l'uso dei piani multipli. Biancaneve e i sette nani è anche preso a modello per la qualità della narrazione nel genere d'animazione. Per motivare al meglio gli sceneggiatori Walt Disney ebbe l'idea di pagare 5 dollari per ogni gag escogitata. Un buon esempio dei risultati di questa intuizione fu quando Ward Kimball suggerì che i nasi dei nani dovessero saltare fuori uno alla volta mentre essi stavano acquattati dietro la testiera del letto, spiando Biancaneve dormiente. Furono realizzate 25 canzoni ma solo 8 vennero effettivamente usate. Secondo le fonti ufficiali la produzione impiegò 32 animatori, 102 assistenti, 167 intercalatori, 20 scenografi, 25 artisti dell'acquerello per dipingere gli sfondi, 65 animatori per gli effetti e 158 tra pittrici e inchiostratrici. Furono realizzate 2 milioni di illustrazioni usando 1500 tonalità di colore. La figlia di un maestro di ballo di Los Angeles, Marjorie Belcher, allora sedicenne, fu scelta da Walt Disney per interpretare Biancaneve: i suoi movimenti aggraziati furono filmati ed utilizzati nella tecnica del rotoscope per la realizzazione del lungometraggio. La stessa Marjorie interpretò anche la Fata Turchina in Pinocchio. La stesa tecnica doveva essere usata per realizzare i sette nani, ma poi l'idea fu scartata. Scene eliminate Alcune scene, inizialmente concepite per essere parte integrante del film, non sono in realtà mai state completamente animate: * La Regina trattiene il Principe nelle segrete e con la stregoneria fa danzare gli scheletri per il suo divertimento. * In una scena durante la canzone Il mio amore un dì verrà Biancaneve immagina di ballare col suo Principe tra le nuvole sotto il cielo stellato. * La Regina, già tramutata in Strega, prepara il veleno per la mela. * I nani costruiscono un letto per Biancaneve con l'aiuto degli animali del bosco. * Una canzone in più, Music in Your Soup ("Musica nella tua zuppa"), cantata dai nani a proposito della zuppa che Biancaneve ha appena cucinato per loro. Come rivelato in un documentario dell'edizione DVD del 2009, le scene della zuppa e del letto furono eliminate a lavori già molto avanzati (Music in Your Soup era stata perfino tradotta in italiano, infatti ne si può trovare il video) e non senza rimorsi: l'ideatore di entrambe era stato infatti il grande Ward Kimball, che se ne offese a tal punto da minacciare di lasciare la produzione (Disney poi rimediò affidandogli l'animazione del Grillo Parlante in Pinocchio). Nonostante questo, le due scene, già animate in larga percentuale, furono conservate nell'ipotesi di utilizzarle per un cortometraggio dal titolo Snow White Returns ("Il ritorno di Biancaneve"), che non fu mai realizzato ma di cui esiste lo storyboard. Colonna sonora Il film fu anche nominato all'Oscar per la miglior colonna sonora. Fu anche il primo film ad avere un album con la colonna sonora originale pubblicato in concomitanza con l'uscita della pellicola. In occasione dell'edizione del film in formato DVD avvenuta del 2001 l'album è stato ripubblicato in versione rimasterizzata e in stereo. Di seguito le tracce dell'edizione italiana. # Ouverture - 2:12 # Specchio magico - 1:26 # Io spero / Non ho che un canto - 3:06 # Canzone della regina - 0:45 # Nel mezzo del bosco - 2:27 # Gli amici animali / Con un canto nel cuor - 3:43 # Come una casa di bambole - 2:49 # Impara a fischiettar - 3:18 # Ehi-Ho! - 2:44 # Vediamo cosa c'è di sopra - 1:17 # Abbiamo un problema - 4:21 # È una ragazza - 4:28 # Hurrà! Rimane! - 2:50 # Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum / Canzone del bagno - 3:29 # Mi hanno ingannata - 4:05 # La tirolese dei nani / Canzone sciocca - 4:41 # Il mio amore un dì verrà - 1:54 # Racconta una storia - 2:29 # Una morte davvero speciale - 2:03 # Perché ti preoccupi, Brontolo? - 2:08 # Prepariamo la torta - 3:04 # Dagli un morso - 1:28 # Coro per Biancaneve - 1:07 # Il primo bacio d'amore / Non ho che un canto (ripresa) - 4:22 # Il mio amore un dì verrà (Rossana Casale) - 3:35 L'edizione originale comprende due brani registrati, ma non inclusi nella versione finale del film. *''Music in Your Soup'': Originariamente inclusa nella scena in cui i nani mangiano la zuppa, ma poi tagliata a lavori molto avanzati (tanto che la canzone fu anche adattata e doppiata in italiano come Questa zuppa che bontà). *''You're Never Too Old'': Concepita come la canzone che i nani cantano a Biancaneve la sera del loro incontro, poi sostituita con The Silly Song (Canzone sciocca). Distribuzione Edizione italiana Il film fu doppiato in italiano per la prima volta nel 1938. Successivamente fu ridoppiato nel 1972 perché il doppiaggio del 1938 presentava molte libertà di traduzione; un esempio è quando Biancaneve morde la mela dicendo "I feel strange" ("Mi sento così strana"), doppiata con "Ho freddo al cuore" nella versione del 1938. Altro esempio è quando lo specchio rivela alla regina che è stata tradita dal cacciatore: in originale dice "The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" ("Il cuore di un maiale! Così, sono stata ingannata!"), tradotto in "Il cuore d'un capretto! Ah, servo maledetto!" (notare che è totalmente in rima) mentre nel ridoppiaggio "Il cuore di un cinghiale! Il cacciatore mi ha tradito!". Con il nuovo doppiaggio hanno cambiato frasi intere e parole singole alle canzoni: la più eclatante è impara a fischiettar che è diventata provate a canticchiar. Riedizioni Biancaneve e i sette nani fu distribuito per la prima volta nel 1938, ridistribuito nei cinema nel 1949, 1952, 1958, 1967, 1972 e poi 1975, 1983, 1987 e 1993. Il film fu restaurato nel 1987 per il suo cinquantesimo anniversario; un più esteso restauro digitale venne realizzato per la riedizione del 1993. Edizioni home video Biancaneve fu pubblicato per la prima volta in home video nel 1994, e in DVD nel 2001. Il DVD di Biancaneve fu il primo della serie Walt Disney Platinum Edition e conteneva, in due dischi, il film restaurato digitalmente, un documentario sulla sua realizzazione, un commento audio di John Canemaker e (attraverso spezzoni audio di repertorio) di Walt Disney, e molti altri contenuti speciali. Solo nel primo giorno vennero vendute più di un milione di copie. Per quanto riguarda il mercato italiano il film venne rimasterizzato in Dolby Digital nel 1987 con il nuovo doppiaggio del 1972. Il 2 dicembre 2009 è uscita in Italia l'Edizione Speciale 2 dischi Blu-Ray, contenente gli stessi contenuti dell'edizione speciale 2001 più molti extra nuovi, ma con un suono migliore e una totale rimasterizzazione dei colori. Titolo in altre lingue * Albanese: Borebardha dhe shtate xhuxhat * Coreano: 백설공주와 일곱 난장이 * Croato: Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka * Danese: Snehvide og de Syv Sma Dværge * Finlandese: Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä * Francese: Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains * Gallese: Gywn Eirâ ac y Saith Bobl Bach * Giapponese: 白雪姫 (Shirayuki Hime) * Greco: Η Χιονάτη και οι Επτά Νάνοι * Inglese: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Norvegese: Snehuit og de Syv Dvergene * Olandese: Sneeuwwitje en de Zeven Dwergen * Polacco: Królewna Śnieżka i Siedmiu Krasnoludków * Portoghese: Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões * Romeno: Alba ca Zapada si cei sapte Pitici * Russo: Белоснежка и семь гномов * Spagnolo Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos * Svedese: Snövit och de sju dvärgarna * Tedesco: Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge * Ungherese: Hófehérke és a hét törpe Accoglienza nel trailer del film per presentare personalmente la pellicola]] Biancaneve e i sette nani fu presentato al Carthay Circle Theater il 21 dicembre 1937 ad un pubblico estremamente interessato (tra loro c'erano gli stessi che avevano bollato il film come la "pazzia di Disney"), che apprezzò il film con una standing ovation alla sua conclusione. La RKO Radio Pictures fece uscire il film il 4 febbraio 1938 e grande fu il successo ai botteghini, risultando il film del 1938 coi migliori incassi. Biancaneve divenne il più grande successo della storia del cinema statunitense, primato che venne sorpassato solo nel 1940 da Via col vento. Biancaneve e i sette nani fu il primo lungometraggio d'animazione realizzato in lingua inglese e in Technicolor; per questo film Walt Disney vinse uno speciale Premio Oscar per la "significativa innovazione che ha affascinato milioni di persone ed è pioniera in un nuovo grande campo dell'intrattenimento"; alla cerimonia di premiazione, Shirley Temple consegnò a Disney un trofeo in cui, insieme alla tradizionale statuetta di dimensioni normali, vi erano altri sette Oscar in miniatura. Altri media Curiosità * I nomi dei nani (in originale Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy e Sneezy) furono creati per questo film e scelti in un gruppo di circa cinquanta alternative, tra cui Snoopy e Daffy, nomi usati successivamente per altri celebri personaggi dei cartoni. * Inizialmente anche Cucciolo avrebbe dovuto parlare, ma fu reso muto quando non si riuscì a trovare una voce adatta. Tuttavia, nella sequenza in cui il nano entra in camera da solo credendo che ci sia un mostro, e vede sollevarsi le lenzuola nei letti occupati da Biancaneve (dove sta dormendo), si sente chiaramente un suo urlo di terrore. *Cucciolo, inoltre, avrebbe dovuto interpretare il ruolo dell'apprendista stregone in Fantasia, ma Disney insistette per usare Topolino nel tentativo di risollevare la sua popolarità, che in quegli anni era piuttosto calata. * La doppiatrice della matrigna, durante la trasformazione in strega, fu costretta a recitare le battute senza dentiera, per evidenziare il mutamento di voce. * La canzone "Il mio amore un dì verrà" ("Someday My Prince Will Come") è diventato un classico del jazz ed è stato realizzato da diversi artisti, compresi Buddy Rich, Oscar Peterson, Miles Davis, Anastacia e Ashley Tisdale. Versioni italiane sono state cantate da Rossana Casale e da Ariel. * Biancaneve e i nani fanno un cameo in Il re leone 3: Hakuna Matata del 2004. Possono essere visti alla fine mentre camminano verso i loro posti al cinema. * Biancaneve e i nani appaiono nel videogioco Buena Vista Games - Square-Enix Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, un prequel per PlayStation Portable. * Biancaneve e i sette nani rappresentava, al valore corretto d'inflazione, il maggiore incasso cinematografico della storia per un film d'animazione ed il 3º di ogni tempo, dopo Via col vento e Guerre Stellari, con 2.425.862.786,99 dollari. Nel 2013 è stato superato da ''Frozen''. * In alcune scene, Cucciolo cammina in un modo simile a quello dell'attore comico Charlie Chaplin. * Nella storia a fumetti I 7 Nani e l'anello di betulla pubblicata nel 1960, scritta e disegnata da Romano Scarpa, l'autore veneziano crea un ottavo nano, Zenzero, definito dagli altri nani "il più intraprendente di tutti", che lasciò i suoi compagni per andare in cerca di fortuna girando il mondo. *La parola dwarfs che si scelse di usare nel titolo originale del film è in realtà un errore grammaticale: infatti, secondo la grammatica inglese, la parola dwarf ha dwarves come plurale corretto. Da allora sono state usate entrambe le forme. Voci correlate ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków pt-br:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sr-el:Snežana i sedam patuljaka sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Categoria:Classici Disney Categoria:Film Categoria:Biancaneve e i sette nani Categoria:Film d'animazione